This invention relates generally to a cigarette/cigar product, and more specifically, to a container for storing and removing an electronic cigarette/cigar.
Electronic cigarettes/cigars (hereinafter electronic cigarettes) are becoming popular alternative smoking products. Presently, most electronic cigarettes are distributed in closed rectangular containers similar to conventional cigarettes. These containers do not allow one to see the actual product. Further, with present containers, it is difficult to place the containers on a display to show the product. Present, containers are generally stacked on top of one another which do not allow packaging/labeling on the containers to be properly displayed. Alternatively, the containers are placed upright on a bottom surface of the container for display purposes which may be unstable and cause the container to fall off the display when bumped.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a device and method that overcomes the above problems.